Harry Potter : The Lost Original
by craggy30
Summary: My take on the HP series, containing several changes to the original, quite AU so bear that in mind. Follow Harry and his twin sister throughout their time in the magical world.
1. STING IN THE LION'S TAIL

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable as JKR's work, I merely experiment in the world that is Harry Potter, and No Copyright Breach is intended.

1. STING IN THE LION'S TAIL

The skies were a harsh blue colour as the rain poured down on the wreckage that was left of the former residence of the Potter family. A night before a fierce battle had took place that would shake the magical world to its core. The battle wasn't significant in times of war, raids had become common but it was the unusually outcome that would be the start of rumours and stories for years to come. A self proclaimed 'Dark Lord' had attacked this particular home, and found opposition in the form of two parents and mere infant twins. The series of events that led to this night was the result of prophecy, or the words of a 'crazy old seer' depending on your opinion of divination. In either case, Lord Voldemort, formerly known to the world as Tom Riddle took it upon himself to eliminate the only thing he saw in his way to achieve his ultimate goal. This of course, was to achieve immortality, but he was stopped at least for the time being by two dark haired twins, Amy & Harry Potter.

The prophecy read, 'The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and so the Dark Lord will lose a part of himself forever but while his soul survives he will never truly be gone...'

As to how this was put into motion is where the tale begins, the night Peter Pettigrew died...

"Arise Malfoy, you have done well."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Ah I see you are done with our 'friend' Bella."

A battered slump of a man was dragged in to the chamber, and tossed unceremoniously to the ground. He took a glance in the dimly lit surroundings and when his eyes landed on the figure of the Dark Lord he smirked.

"I was wondering how long it would take till they had to call the boss for help, thanks for the shock treatment by the way, does it cost extra."

"Mind what you say Peter I'm letting you live as I know you'll see sense soon, after all I have a 'nice' surprise for you. That is unless you give me the exact location of the Potter's."

"Fine you win," shocking several of the hooded figures around him, "The Potter's can be found in their home."

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort, "You think this is time for jokes Peter, well I did warn you, bring her in Nott."

A reasonably attractive woman was dragged into the room, her dress ripped and dried tears on her face.

"PETER!"

Mumbling came from the direction of Pettigrew catching Voldemort's attention.

"What's that Peter, couldn't quite hear you."

"You Bastard!"

"Now Peter no need for such language, I believe you know our guest, the lovely Miss Bayliss."

"Let her go now Tom!"

"You give me the location and I'll let her go, otherwise... Crucio!"

"I can't!"

"PETER PLEASE!"

"Crucio Maxima!"

"Ok! Ok... I'll tell you."

"Go ahead."

"The Potter's can be found at the Potter's Family Home in Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you Peter... Avada Kedavra."

The body of Hetty Bayliss fell to the floor motionless.

"You killed her... If it's the last thing I do I won't let you hurt my friends, like you've hurt my wife. YOU WON'T!"

Sparks started to fly from where Peter knelt, the doors around them swung closed as magic begin to build around him.

"You can't stop all of us Peter."

"My Lord the doors are locked and the wards are preventing us leaving the room."

"Peter what have you done?"

Peter started to slump to the ground as a shockwave erupted out of his body sending everyone around crashing hard into the walls. Voldemort stopping himself within an inch of the wall. The body of Peter lying still he smirked.

"Almost Peter but not good enough."


	2. SERIOUS BLACK SURELY NOT

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable as JKR's work, I merely experiment in the world that is Harry Potter, and No Copyright Breach is intended.

2. SERIOUS BLACK... SURELY NOT

Before Voldemort made his way into the house he placed the bodies of Pettigrew and his spouse onto the doorstep, in such a manner that resembled compassion. This was of course short lived as he blew the front door off its hinges, with the sound of scrambling heard from inside. A tripping curse flew at the doorway missing Voldemort, which was followed by the hedge being ripped out at the roots and flipped into the air.

"Come now Potter that's not a very warm welcome."

"Diffindo. Diffindo. Diffindo!"

The spells flew through the air as Voldemort continued to advance into the house. The spells were batted away from him; one to his left, the second to his right, with the final spell slashing into Voldemort's left shoulder. The slight grimace displayed on his face.

"I was going to let you live Potter, but I think I've changed my mind. Prepare yourself, your going to need it!"

The higher ground proved advantageous for James Potter as he traded spells with Voldemort. His spells continued to find their mark but he failed to notice that the ground was being closed between them. As he tried to fire another blasting hex he couldn't defend in time as he was knocked off his feet and promptly hit by a killing curse.

Voldemort climbed up the final few steps and made his way towards the closed door down the hall. With a slash of the wand the door's hinges were forced out of their positions as the door fell to the ground. Stepping through the now open door the sight of Lily Potter presented itself.

"Stand aside my dear; I don't have trouble with you."

"No Riddle, you won't hurt them, leave now before I make you."

The slight tremble was enough to convince Voldemort he had little to worry about.

"Be reasonable, your secret keeper Peter couldn't kill me and neither could James, what makes you think you can."

"Expelliarmus."

The wand started to move out of Voldemort's hand before he forcibly yanked it back.

"Well I warned you, Avada Kedavra!"

The slumped mother forgotten he moved towards the cot. He peered in to see two wide eyed twins staring back at him.

"I sometimes wonder how you two could pose a threat to me, but no matter better to be safe than sorry. This is goodbye; enjoy your time with your parents."

He pulled out his spare one and sent two killing curses towards the children, the green beam surrounded the children and the light of both spells joined together turning a bright blue, before exploding outwards. A surprised Voldemort tried to jump out of the blast as he simply began to evaporate from existence. A shadowy mist slipped out of the door as the wards began to fall around the home. The rain began to fall...

Two pops sounded as two figures appeared outside of the house. They turned to look at each other both on edge as they quickly looked around.

"Sirius you check downstairs, I'll check upstairs go!"

"I hope we're not too late Albus."

They discovered the bodies of Peter, Hetty, James and Lily, both beginning to feel distraught at the scenes that were before them. They were checking over the kids when a series of pops were heard from downstairs and the sound of quick footsteps climbing the stairs. Turning around they prepared themselves to defend the children regardless of the opponents.

"British Auror Squad, identify yourselves and wands down on the ground!"

"Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, House of Dumbledore."

"Sirius Black, Auror, House of Black."

"Wands down now!"

The Auror's retrieved their wands and removed a vial of potion. They both consented to the Veritaserum and were cleared of any wrong doing. They were allowed to look after the children but were asked to step outside as they continued their checks of the scene.

"We are sorry for your loss Sirius, James trained me and I can't believe he's gone. A fine man indeed, Lily too of course."

"Thanks Simmons, what have you found?"

"We've recovered two wands, identified by our database as Tom Riddle's wand and the second isn't in the records, which is common with second wands, which we assume it was. It appears Voldemort got to them but his location is unknown."

"I can answer that for you," said Dumbledore.

"Any information you can give would be grateful Chief Warlock."

"No need for all that, call me Albus, the answer lies in the wands. If he was still alive he wouldn't have left his wand, the only outcome we can draw from this is that he's no more."

"I must report this, please wait here till I can dismiss you."

As the man walked away Sirius gave Albus a look of apprehension.

"He's not really gone has he?"

"Physically yes, but no he hasn't gone for good."

"How can he survive Albus, tell me."

"Alas Sirius that matter is for another day, we must discuss what will happen next."

"With the kids you mean?"

"Yes, after all they are the most important thing you have to worry about now, we must get to Gringott's to set about the will reading, I know the emotions are still rare but we must act swiftly to make sure the children are looked after.

"I understand Albus; do you have an idea of what happened to Peter?"

"It would seem based on the body of his wife Miss Bayliss, that she was used to manipulate the location out of him."

"He really loved that woman, she managed to finally turn him into a strong willed guy before well... before this."

Several pops once more as the Auror returned with two officials in Ministry uniforms.

"Albus are you sure that he is gone?"

"Yes Minister I'm sure as I can be."

"Well this is fine news indeed, I must be off."

"No tact that woman I swear."

"It's ok Alastor; I'm used to her attitude by now."

"Aye but doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Too true Boss."

"Sirius I've told you when you're not working its Moody."

"Well I know I brighten up the place but I didn't know you cared so much."

The smile soon faded from Sirius' face as his trouser leg was set on fire.

"Alastor calm yourself."

"Alright Albus, the main reason I've come here is to escort you to Gringott's, so let's get a move on. I have the portkey, so make sure you hold the kids tight."

The swirl of the portkey and they were gone.


	3. WILLING IT TRUE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable as JKR's work, I merely experiment in the world that is Harry Potter, and No Copyright Breach is intended.

3. WILLING IT TRUE

The assembled group landed into an empty meeting room and promptly exited into the main foyer of the bank. They approached the service desk requesting that the will of Lily and James Potter commence due to the circumstances of the children's wellbeing. The goblin informed his superiors and they were escorted to the office of Warbridge, head of accounts for the Potter's.

"Sirius it is nice to see you again my friend."

"Hope you have been profitable Warbridge, it is just a shame I'm here to see you under these circumstances."

"Quite. Let us get on with this shall we, one moment while I inform the necessary people that their presence is required at the bank."

The goblin wrote down several names that disappeared into the parchment as soon as each was written. Within ten minutes a selection of individuals piled into the office.

"Good everyone is here, I must first give my sincere apologies that my clients have met such an early end, they were fine people, always treating the goblin nation with respect and for that I honour them."

The solemn mood of the room beckoned the goblin to continue, even Petunia was getting teary.

"Firstly the will reading of Lily Potter shall commence, if everyone would please remain quiet while I read through its entirety before asking any questions, thank you."

"I, Lily Potter in mind and body accept this will and revoke all previous wills. In the event of my death I hereby appoint James Potter as sole parent of my children Amy and Harry Potter. If he is unable to take them under his care I appoint Remus Lupin my trusted friend to take care of them. I also leave my personal possessions to Remus until such time he feels my children should have them. They will be left in my vault for Remus to look through and decide himself. I leave the sum of one hundred thousand pounds to my sister Petunia to make sure my nephew is provided for, I'm sorry things didn't end better between us but I did love you. To Alice I leave you twenty five thousand galleons, you were my closest friend and I wish you well. I leave the remaining contents of my vault to my children Amy and Harry."

"Everyone receiving items please take your document at the end of this meeting to the desk and you will be given your options as to where the items go. Please be seated until the end thank you. Any questions?"

"Is it possible for me to take custody of the children given my condition?"

"In the eyes of the bank I would say it is none of our concern, but due to laws in the Ministry of Britain at this time, this does pose a problem. We shall commence with Jame's will and I will take this matter to Chief Donnchadh once this is done."

"I, James Potter in mind and body accept this will and revoke all previous wills. In the event of my death I hereby appoint Lily Potter as sole parent of my children Amy and Harry Potter. If she is unable to take them under her care I appoint Sirius Black as their guardian, you were as close as a brother to me, please take good care of them. I leave my personal effects to Sirius and ask him to share what he finds with my children once they are an age he sees fit. They will be left in my vault till such till Sirius removes them. I leave the sum of twenty five thousand galleons to each of my marauders, you guys made me the man I become, we had great times and I wish for you to continue them in my absence. Boss Man, you trained me to be the fighter I became and I only hope I fell after putting up a good fight, to you Moody I leave my family's foe glass, use it well. In addition I leave the remaining contents of my vault to my children Amy and Harry."

"Any questions?"

The silence gave Warbridge the answer and he continued. He handed out the documents to each recipient and one by one they filled out of the office. Dumbledore along with Sirius, Remus and Moody followed Warbridge as they went deeper into the bank. They reached an imposing steel door with the words 'Chief of Gringott's' printed in gold in the centre.

"Come in."

"Chief Donnchadh I apologise for the intrusion but we have a problem as to the guardianship of the Potter Twins. One of the wills left them in care of Remus Lupin, a werewolf and as I'm aware we trust everyone with equal respect, but the Ministry seems him as unfit. The other will names Sirius Black the guardian so I was unsure if I can make the judgement call to hand the children over to one over the over, based on the wishes of the parents."

"You are wise beyond your years Warbridge, thank you for bringing this matter to me. I can certainly make the judgment call as head of this establishment. Do you gentleman have anything to say before I give my opinion on the situation?"

"I have no problem for Sirius to be named Guardian as long as I can visit the twins as much as I like," said Remus.

"I'm happy with that arrangement as well, Remus is a good friend," added Sirius.

"And you Dumbledore?"

"I would have recommended the sister of Lily as the Guardian but after hearing they were under a strained relationship, putting the pressure of two more children wouldn't be right on her. As such I fully accept Sirius as Guardian."

"I don't think I could've said it better myself. I, Chief Donnchadh, accept that the guardianship of Amy and Harry Potter is now under Sirius Black. As a contingency I believe Sirius should name his choice for second and third choice, if you may."

"Remus Lupin and Andromeda Tonks."

"Very well, do you accept these choices Remus Lupin?"

"I do Sir."

"Albus on behalf of the Ministry's government do you accept these choices?"

"I do Chief Donnchadh."

"Very well our business is done, just fill in the appropriate forms back in the Potter office, you all may go."

"Thank you Chief Donnchadh and may your gold increase day on day."

The group left the office and after the gruelling process of filling in forms, Dumbledore left and filed his forms at the Ministry.

Over the next few weeks Sirius searched for the appropriate property for his new family, after the necessary renovations the family along with Remus settled in to their new life together.


End file.
